We're a Team
by percychased
Summary: "There isn't any I in team." "There is if you're spelling it wrong." Little drabbles glimpses of Katie/Oliver, from childhood and beyond.
1. We're a Team

"If you're going to practice on your own, in the rain, you may as well let me practice with you."

"There's just some things I'd like to do on my own, Katie."

"There's no I in team. We're a _team, _Oliver."

"There is if you're spelling it wrong."

"Oh, just stop being so bloody stubborn and let me help you. Tell me, how are you going to get any better if you're trying to bewitch Quaffles to fly at you and the most they do is stay suspended in the air?"

"They do more than that! Katie, please."

"No. I'll leave you alone if you tell me why you're so stubborn."

"Ah - fine. Just promise me you won't be annoying, will you?"

"Promise, captain."

* * *

_Word Count: 125_

_Written for the Broaden Your Horizons Challenge: OTP, and the Alphabet Soup Drabble Challenge, letter A - annoying. Part of a ten-part Katie/Oliver drabble collection._


	2. That Cat-Destroyed Lampshade

It was always that one single lampshade, the one in the sitting room of her flat that would drive her completely insane.

Her cat had jumped on it, bending one of the metal pieces on the lampshade. Katie had tried to fix it, but the lamp had melted into a metal blob.

She had had her old Hogwarts Quidditch team - minus Harry - over, once, and it was with great embarrassment she told them what had happened.

Oliver, of course, was smirking.

"Have you tried _Reparo Maxima?" _

He flicked his was lazily, and the lampshade automatically fixed itself, back to pre-destroyed state.

"Oh. No."

_Bloody show off._

* * *

_Written for the Alphabet Soup Drabble challenge, letter L: lampshade._

_Word Count: 108_


	3. Piano Keys

"These," Katie began. glancing at him warily, "are keys, on a piano. See?" She played a quick, easy melody.

"Wouldn't it be easier to call them buttons? When someone says keys I think of keys, as in to unlock a door." He pressed a random _'button', _unfamiliar with the Muggle contraption Katie was introducing him to.

"No," she huffed, "keys. They're called keys. Different keys, different notes. Buttons refer to a button on a shirt, persay."

"Oh," he replied. "Buttons can mean two things, though; that, and something you press down to make something else happen. You press down that to make a noise. It can be a button."

Katie made a noise of impatience. "Go ahead, call it a button, but it's actually a key."

* * *

_Written for the Alphabet Soup Drabble Challenge. Letter K, keys._

_Word Count: 128_


	4. Questioning Higgs Boson

Katie was decently smart, yes, but sometimes she felt completely and utterly stupid. Most of the time when Hermione Granger opened her mouth. She had overhead a debate about the discovery of Higgs boson between Hermione and a seventh year Ravenclaw (_it's fundamental physics; of course it exists!) _and had wanted to find out what it meant.

She had asked Alicia, who gave her a blank stare and a 'huh?' so Katie ultimately, after asking every single one of her friends, to ask Oliver.

"Do you know what Higgs boson is?"

"Quaffl- oh, hi, Katie, come again?" Typical Wood, daydreaming about Quidditch.

"What do you know about the 'Higgs boson'?" she repeated,

"Er... is that even proper English?" Nope, obviously not.

"Nevermind." Katie turned to leave, but he interrupted her,

"Higgs rhymes with pigs," he shrugged. "Maybe it has something to do with that."

* * *

_Written for the Alphabet Soup Drabble Challenge. Letter H: Higgs boson._

_Word Count: 145_


	5. First Dates and Nervousness

"You guys are gonna get married, and have babies, and-"

"Oh shut up, Liz, please. It's only a first date."

"-then live to see your fiftieth wedding anniversary, oh, your kids will be so sweet, Quidditch players too-"

"Oh shut up!" Katie snapped. "It's only Oliver! We're best friends! If things go wrong, we can go back o the way they were before! Just please shut up, will you?"

Liz seemed a little surprised by the outburst and widened her eyes. "All I was saying, and got a little off track, is that you guys would make a lovely couple."

Katie nodded, blushing. "I know. I'm just nervous - I had a feeling that we'd be in the friend zone for a long while - and I don't know if it'll be okay."

"Things are going to work out, Katie," her sister soothed.

* * *

_Written for the Alphabet Soup Drabble Challenge, letter S - shut up._

_Word Count: 143_


	6. Chattering Teeth

The castle was dark, damp and chilly, a cold November night. Katie shivered lightly. She was completely soaked from the weather outside, and her Quidditch robes were sticking to her, inhabiting her ability to walk at a normal pace.

She heard footsteps; wet shoes squeaking as they made their way towards her, walking down the corridor back to the Gryffindor common room where she could hopefully just curl up by the fire and warm up.

The footsteps from behind her stopped, and she realized with a jolt that the person was walking next to her. She glanced beside her. Wood.

"Cold, Bell?" His eyebrows were knitted together.

"Quite, y-yes." Katie stammered out from her chattering teeth.

"Here." she felt her body temperature rise several degrees as he placed a crimson, silvery cloak around her shoulders.

"Thank you, you're amazing."

"What? Didn't catch that." The wind was howling quite fiercely now.

"Nevermind. Thanks," she blushed.

* * *

_Written for the Alphabet Soup Drabble Challenge, letter N - nevermind._

_Word count: 154_


	7. Those 4AM Practices

Oliver Wood was a Quidditch fanatic, and everybody knew it. Katie knew it. The Weasley Twins knew it. The whole entire population of Hogwarts knew it.

Because in all honesty, who scheduled 4 am Quidditch practices? _Not a sane person, _Katie thought. She did not enjoy Oliver (who flew up to the dormitory on his broomstick, because he couldn't go up the stairs) shaking her awake at four, insisting that they need to practice because they need the Quidditch cup and he wouldn't accept anything less than perfection.

Grumbling about insanity, Katie rolled out of bed, not feeling rested at all. She had gone to bed at eleven the previous night, and was now paying the consequences.

Trudging out of the common room, broom tucked under her arm, she made her way out onto the Quidditch Pitch with the Weasley twins, a disheveled Harry Potter, and Angie and Alicia.

The rain instantly soaked her knotted hair, drenching her as she did warm-up laps in the still-dark morning.

It was going to be a long practice.

* * *

_Written for the Alphabet Soup Drabble Challenge, letter F: fanatic._

_Word Count: 175_


	8. Down Like The Titanic

"Stop being like that. Get some manners."

Katie Bell groaned in frustration at her mother - she hated being picked and prodded for everything she did, from her wand movements to her dinner manners... it was never enough, apparently Her mother was a glacier - cold and imposing, and would probably be the fate of her just like the Titanic.

"Mkay, mum." In complete honesty, she didn't care enough to form an actual witty and/or respectful answer.

"Don't 'okay' me, Katherine. Do it. Be a little bit more genteel-"

"What the hell does genteel mean?"

Katie's mother's lips twisted into a grimace, but she continued with her reprimanding. "-proper, lady-like-"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, mum, but you're just listing things I'll never be."

* * *

_Word Count: 125_

_Alphabet Soup Drabble Competiton, G - genteel_

_If You Dare Challenge, prompt Glacier_


	9. The Muggle Equivalent of Dumbledore

"Alright," said Katie, striding into the kitchen, "mum told me that it's my turn to make dinner tonight, dinnertime's at seven-thirty and you're over... so you're helping with it."

"Okay," shrugged Oliver. A realization dawned on him, though, and he glanced at her.

"Aren't you underage? You can't use magic..."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Clever observation, Einstein. One week... and no, I wasn't planning on using magic. We shall be doing this the _Muggle _way."

"Who's Eye-stien?" he questioned, eyebrows knitted together. Katie laughed inwardly - she often forgot he was pureblood, and not half-blood, like her, and had no idea of Muggle ways.

Katie mused on the thought, and then spoke. "Let's just say he's the Muggle equivalent of Dumbledore."

"Old, wise, and a little bit barmy?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_If You Dare Challenge, prompt 201 Albert Einstein_

_Alphabet Soup Drabble Competition, letter D - dinnertime_

_Word Count: 131_


	10. Self Induced Cage

She was struggling.

You could see it; the smile never really reached her eyes (which didn't have that twinkle in them, not anymore), and her hair wasn't as well cared for as it used to be - it hung limp and useless, trailing down her back. Her feet would drag on the sidewalk; _thump, thump. thump. _And he felt like he wasn't doing anything.

She had put herself in her own glass cage; alone, and voiceless, even though she knew very well he would listen. She shut herself out from everything; reality, possibilities, the future, the truth.

Oliver had no bloody idea what to do.

Because it had always been _her _that _he _relied on, and now he couldn't at all.

He had never, ever blamed her though; war changed people, and it had definitely changed Katie Bell.

* * *

_If You Dare Challenge, 601 Glass Cage_

_Alphabet Soup Drabble Competition, letter V- voiceless_

_Word Count: 138_


End file.
